


April Showers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #283: April Showers.</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> Second person PoV.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #283: April Showers.
> 
> **Warnings:** Second person PoV.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

April Showers 

~

Spring has sprung as they say, and as the flowers bloom, so do your feelings. So you gather your courage, ask him out, then kiss him after walking him home.

You go in, spend the night, and the morning after, far from being awkward, feels…right. He offers his shower, and you drag him in with you. You soap him up, wash him off, and proceed to dirty him all over again.

He cries, “Harry,” the second time he comes. And, when you come the third time that morning, you whisper, “Severus.” By his smile, he seems to like it.

~

You fight, naturally, it _is_ Severus, but the make-up sex is fantastic, and he has a thing for fucking you in his shower. Something you hardly mind. 

Your friends fall into three groups. One set (Hermione, Luna, and, oddly, Neville) don’t seem surprised at all. Group two (Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus) are surprised but accepting. The last group, the ones who think you’re mad and refuse to talk to you, you lose touch with because, well, who has time? 

Especially when Severus can’t keep his hands off you. “Making up for lost time,” he calls it. You call it brilliant.

~


End file.
